Dim Scene English
by Jenny-Utahime
Summary: Hiii, this is a one shot of Malik and Kadar. The end may be a little shonen ai. Based on a drawing of doubleleaf on dA.


**Dim Scene**

Hello everyone! This ONE SHOT is dedicated to **doubleleaf**, a great artist whose work "_what Altair left behind_" inspired this fanfic. Seek her in deviantart! Finally, I gave the name of this The Gazette's song; I think it goes with the fic, or something XD. And because the two One Shots I promised to doubleleaf I wish to title them with songs of The GazettE.

That sad day, right. Malik was writing, he inked a little more the pen. That... sad day.

The memory of the young man kept cool. - Tell me, Malik, this mission is pretty special, right?

Kadar's eyes twinkled as he watched Altair in front of them. Malik shrugged. - A little, don't get excited. – Malik stopped Altair when he saw a guard. - No, we have to leave without being seen...

-It's a templar ... - Altair ignored him as he jumped into the old man. Malik and Kadar stayed there.

Malik sighed. Yes, that moment was only the beginning of a terrible nightmare ... the young man kept writing.

In that moment, perhaps, if he could stop him ... - Altair, no ... - Malik whispered, as he hide from the people who were in the room, Kadar was watching behind him.

- Everyone must fall, Malik. I told you, I'm your superior ... - Malik shook his head. That damn stubborn...

Malik looked through some things and took out a feather. - Here, and do a great job. - The assassin left the house. Malik sighed, if he could stop him in that moment, if Kadar didn't go that day...

- Altair! - Malik cried while everything was collapsing. Kadar watched around his brother: all the guards were approaching. - Kadar, do not move from here!

- Malik!, what are you doing? - Kadar saw how his brother jumped and began to deal with all those guards alone. He stepped back a bit, it was true that he had become an assassin, but he could never be so brave.

The guards fell one by one. Malik was trying to kill everyone. If only...

Kadar saw in front ... that golden object. Maybe ... that would be the only thing that could save him and his brother, then, together, they would get out of there. He ran to take it, while anybody noticed. He smiled to see the fruit in his hands. - Hey, all over him! - Kadar shuddered when he noticed that the guards were approaching to him.

Malik shout as he turned to see his brother. - Kadar, no!

The boy saw his brother and threw the fruit. - Brother!

Malik shouted as he ran towards him and caught the fruit. - Run!

Silence. Malik stopped writing... saw his pen and took his left shoulder.

- Kadar ... run. - Malik was doubled in pain while he tried to stop the bleeding of his left arm with his hand. Kadar was frozen...

- Mal ...! - Kadar's scream faded as the sound of steel sliding down his young body was ringing in the ears of Malik as if he was who made that to his brother ...

- Kadar ... - Malik gulped as he held the gaze.

The boy was daydreaming, watching how the night covered the house in Jerusalem slowly. - Kadar ... brother ... - He covered his face, slowly …

Malik turned quickly and took the fruit. If he had been in place of his brother... the tears overflowed the cheeks of the young. Rose rapidly to the first horse he saw. - Kadar...

A gentle breeze covered Malik. - Kadar ... they… sure needed an angel ... ... - Malik smiled as he watched the reflection of the moon in the small house's fountain.

The fresh memories of the young ... could not be erased so easily…

- Do you know what I think, Malik? - A young man smiled as he was dressing.

The other boy stared at him- I find it hard to say...

Kadar smiled. - We are here to die, some of us deserve it, and who don't ... do you know why they leave?

Malik smiled at his brother put his shirt as he leaned out a window. - No, Kadar, I dunno...

- It's because they need angels over there ... - Kadar saw his brother, smiling. - You and Altair won't die soon, because you are angels here...

- Kadar ... - Malik muttered as he watched someone wrapping him up.

Altair watched him intently. - You fell asleep and it's cold out here...

Malik stretched. - Sorry ... I was irresponsible.

- Where you thinking about Kadar? - Altair smiled. – I… you have no idea...

Malik smiled. - I know ... I know ... - Altair and Malik looked up, a breeze covered them both. - Altair ... do you know why he died, and not any of us?

Altair stared at him; Malik gave him a warm smile. The young assassin smiled, as well. No doubt, no one could deny that that young dreamer was brother this sad soul...


End file.
